Singing Competition
by Moony3
Summary: I hate summeries......Well let's see it's in MWPP time and all I have to say is Sirius....leather...and the song Love Shack..if that won't get you to read I dunno what will!


Author's Note I was listening to Love Shack by the B52's and this idea popped up in my head!  
Enjoy!  
Yours,  
-Moony :)  
  
Disclaimer Sadly I don't own anything but Rose! J.K. owns the rest and the songs belong to Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons and  
the B52's  
  
"Ahem" Dumbledore said into the magic microphone "Can everyone hear me alright?"  
The Quidditch game had ended and a confused Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin were  
standing on the field looking at Dumbledore who was up in the commentary box.  
Many people in the stands were as confused as they were.  
"Yes well first of all congratulations to Gryffindor to their victory over Ravenclaw." he looked at  
the team smiling. James, Remus and Sirius beamed.  
"But that is not why I am speaking to you" he went on "This year Hogwarts is going to have a  
singing show for all young witches and wizards in this school to take part in and there will no  
voice charms permitted."  
The stadium exploded with whispers.  
"I am hopping" Dumbledore continued. "That I will see much participation, also there will be a  
prize to the best first, second and third place. That is all."  
Everyone left the field excitedly whispering about the prize and their guesses on what it was.  
But none where as excited as Sirius, James and Remus.  
"So what are we going to do?" James said.  
"Well isn't that obvious." Sirius said.  
"Are we sure I mean do you really think were ready to play in front of an audience." Remus said  
nervously.  
"Oh Moony don't worry, we're ready!" Sirius said putting his arm around his friend.  
"Umm....Siri? Can I talk to you for a minute." a voice came from outside their dorm room.  
It was Rose Black, Sirius' twin sister.  
"Er..yeah I guess...be back in a minute guys."  
Sirius got up and left. Moments later he returned with a smile on his face, his eyes sparkling.  
"What?" James asked knowing Sirius was up to something.  
"Oh nothing." Sirius said about to burst out laughing.  
"Sirius we know your up to something." Remus said.  
"Oh, I am defiantly, but sorry it's a secret between me and two very excited girls."  
"One can only guess who these two girls are." James said rolling his eyes.  
"Hmm would their names have anything to do with flowers?" Remus asked lazily.  
"Not telling." Sirius said folding his arms. "You'll see the night of the show."  
James rolled his eyes. "Ok we need to practice."  
"Alright, what song are we gunna do?" Remus said.  
"Er....dunno." James said.  
Sirius' eyes lit up "I know."  
"What?" James asked curiously.  
"You'll see come on." Sirius said grabbing Remus and James by the arm to go practice.  
They practiced for four weeks straight.   
Poor Sirius got no rest running back can fourth between James and Remus too Rose and Lily.  
Finally the day came. James looked quite calm though pale. Sirius was seemed very nervous and  
kept glancing over to Lily and Rose.  
Remus looked like he was about to pass out. He was sitting in his seat shaking like he was a mad  
man.  
"Settle down everyone." A sharp voice said over the school. It was Professor McGonagall. "We  
are about to begin."  
They all sat their excitedly waiting for them to be called.  
Finally Professor McGonagall read.   
"Oh no....Ok here are 'The Marauders' enjoy" she said grimly.  
They stepped on stage. They were all wearing scarlet robes with black pants and a black top with  
their nicknames written on them in gold.  
Everyone was cheering them on especially their fellow Gryffindors. No one cheered louder than  
Rose and Lily.  
James got behind his drum set and waited for Peter to get ready with the piano, and Sirius with  
his guitar. Remus stood up front with a microphone in his hand.  
He smiled at James and James began to play.  
Soon Peter joined. Next came Sirius. There wasn't really guitar playing in this song, but they  
improvised and it sounded good.   
Remus began to sing.  
  
Remus- Oh what a night, late December back in sixty three what a very special time for me and I  
remember what a night.  
  
Remus smiled at Rose as he sang more.  
  
Remus- Oh what a night, you know I didn't even know her name, but I was never gunna be the  
same, what a lady what a night!  
  
The music paid as Sirius began to sing his part..  
  
Sirius- Oh I, I got a funny feeling when she walked, near you, and I as I recall it ended much too  
soon.  
  
All- Oh what a night!  
  
Music...  
  
Remus- Hypnotizing mesmerizing me! She was everything I'd dreamed she be, sweet surrender  
what a night!  
  
More music..  
  
James and Sirius- I felt the rush like a rolling ball of thunder, spinning my head around and taking  
my body under.  
  
All- Oh what a night!  
  
The music went on for a while.  
  
Sirius- Oh I, got a funny feeling when she walks near you, and I, as I recall it ended much too  
soon.   
All the girls at the Ravenclaw table nearly fainted when he flashed a smile at them.  
  
Then they blasted out again- Oh what a night!  
  
Remus- Why'd it take so long to see the light seemed so wrong but now it seems so right, what a  
lady what a night!  
  
Peter played the piano, where a saxophone was supposed to play...but they were a little short on  
them.  
  
James and Sirius- I felt a rush like a rolling ball of thunder spinning my head around and taking my  
body under  
  
All- Oh what a night! du du du du du du du du du du.. Oh what a night! du du du du du du du du  
du du.. Oh what a night!   
du du du du du du du du du du.. Oh what a night! du du du du du du du du du du.. Oh what a  
nigh!   
  
The music faded cheers filled the room. Even some some Slytherin's clapped.  
  
They picked up their equipment and ran off the stage.  
  
"That was...er...very nice." Professor McGonagall said slowly not sure what to think about it.  
"Next up we have...oh god..Rose Black, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black...Lord help us.."  
  
Sirius smiled at a confused James and Remus as he went up on stage.  
He was still wearing his tight black leather pants and his top with 'Padfoot' across it, but in place  
of the robe he had on a black leather jacket.  
Almost every girl in the audience was drooling.   
  
"Read girls?" He said taking the microphone.   
"Music please?" Rose said waving her wand to start the music.  
  
The music started. Sirius smiled again as he began to sing..  
  
Sirius- If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the...  
  
Rose- Love Shack!! Love Shack Yeah Yeah!  
  
Laughter exploded along with cheers from the great hall. Remus and James were on the floor  
dying in laughter.  
Dumbledore was laughing himself while McGonagall hung her head and put her hand over her  
mouth so no one could see that see was laughing.  
  
Lily- I'm heading' down the Atlanta highway,  
  
Lily and Rose- Lookin' for the love getaway. Heading for the love getaway.  
  
Sirius- I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20. So hurry up and bring your jukebox money  
  
The Girls- ..::dancing around each other::.. The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get  
together  
Love Shack baby.  
  
Sirius- ..::sings in a very deep voice::.. Love Shack bay-bee.  
  
Sirius grabbed the two girls and stared dancing with them. Remus and James were both on the  
edge of their seats with laughter.  
  
Girls- Love Shack! Baby Love Shack! ..::in background Sirius sings Looove Shack yeah thats  
where it's at::..  
  
Sirius- Sign says.. (Girls- Woo!) stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Lu-a-uve Shack   
  
Rose- Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
  
Lily- Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back  
  
Rose- Glitter on the mattress!  
  
Lily- Glitter on the highway!  
  
Rose- Glitter on the front porch!  
  
Lily- Glitter on the hallway!  
  
Both- The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together..Love Shack baby!   
  
Sirius- Love Shack baby!  
  
..::Dances around each other as Sirius spins them and dips them::..  
  
Both- ..::still dancing::.. Love Shaaack! Thats where it's at! Love Shaack! Thats where it's at!  
  
Sirius- Huggin' and a kissin' ..::Hugs them then dips them::.. , dancin' ..::Spins Lily::.. and a lovin',  
wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven ..::waves his hand over his face like he's hot and rips off his jacket as all  
the girls giggle and scream::..  
The whole shack shimmies! The whole shack shimmies when everybody's Movin' around and  
around and around! ..::head bangs::..  
  
The Girls- Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby! ..::moving arms up and down::..  
  
Sirius- Folks linin' up outside just to get dooooown ..::falls on knees::..  
  
The Girls- Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
  
Sirius- ..::still on his knees::.. Funky little shack! Funky.. little.. shack!  
  
Music plays on and they all dance around even the people in the audience are dancing. Either that  
or trying to get up on stage with Sirius.  
  
Sirius- Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail! I got me a car, it seats  
about 20,  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money.  
  
The Girls- The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together..Love Shack baby!  
  
Sirius- Love shack bay-bee!  
  
Girls- Love Shack! Baby Love Shack! ..::in background Sirius sings thats where it's at::..  
  
Girls- Bang bang bang on the door baby!   
  
Sirius- ..::Putting hand up to his ear::.. Knock a little louder sugar!  
  
Girls- ..::louder::.. Bang bang bang on the door baby!   
  
Sirius- I can't hear you!!  
  
Girls- Bang Bang!  
  
Sirius- On the door baby!  
  
Girls- Bang Bang!  
  
Sirius- On the door!  
  
Girls- Bang Bang!  
  
Sirius- On the door baby!  
  
Girls- Bang Bang!  
  
Sirius- ..::Stops dancing and looks at Rose::.. Your what?  
  
Rose- ..::hands on hips looking at Sirius::.. Tin roof... rusted!  
  
Girls- ..::Sirius in background going 'Love Shack Thats where it's at...yeah' in his  
sexy-low-voice'::.. Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack! Love Shack, baby Love Shack! Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
  
Sirius- ..::still in his sexy-low-voice::.. Stop at the luuuuve shack!  
  
The music ended and the Great Hall flooded with whistles for the girls (who were dressed in short  
black leather skirts with a black tank-top with a black jean jacket on)  
and cheers and screams for Sirius.  
  
Sirius, Rose and Lily went down to join James, Remus, and Peter who had their mouths open in  
complete shock on what they just saw.  
  
"See we were so good their speechless!" Sirius said the girls laughed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said "Can everyone quiet down? Thank you! Now I am sure you all  
are ready to know the winners."  
Dumbledore paused as the students cheered.  
"Well" he said calmly "In third place is....Harmony Fronze from Huffelpuff! For her performance  
of 'Hey er.. Mickey'"  
The Hufflepuff table cheered the loudest.  
"In second place...From Gryffindor the Marauders for their performance of 'Oh What a Night'"  
They looked at each other stunned. They smiled and began to cheer loudly.  
"And I am please to inform you that first place goes to...Sirius Black, Rose Black, and Lily Evans  
for their...stunning performance with the song 'Love Shack'"  
Cheers exploded form everywhere.  
"We won! We Won! We won!" Rose and Lily screamed jumping up and down in their seats.  
"WE WON!! YEAH!" Sirius yelled and hugged the girls. This was a night they we're going to  
remember forever!  
  
Thats it!! Hope ya liked it! I think I messed up in some lyrics! I'm sorry! 


End file.
